


Every breath we took

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, thoughts of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: Written for the prompt 'Remember when.'
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Every breath we took

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading along to 'At the end of all things', I promise I'm still working on it. The Apocolypse coming early has delayed me slightly 
> 
> Look after yourselves.  
> X  
> Q

He met Draco's eyes from across the room and this time he couldn't turn away, couldn't pretend not to see him.

Maybe it was the Firewhiskey he'd been shotting all night. Maybe it was the look on Draco's face, like the layers of protection and pride had been stripped away and he was _finally_ vulnerable. Maybe it was the song, crooning away in the background.

_Remember when I moved in you_

Draco's tongue darted out to wet his lips in a movement that looked unconscious and suddenly all Harry could think of was the taste of his mouth, the heat of his skin and the indescribable feeling of being inside him.

_The holy dark was moving too_

Draco's face flickered with emotions, too quickly to follow, and he put his drink down. Harry felt his heartbeat quicken in anticipation. He shouldn't. He knew he shouldn't. Draco had been such a bastard when he'd pushed Harry out the door.

_And every breath we took was Hallelujah_

Draco took a step forward, eyes on Harry, clear and certain, despite the bottle of wine he'd downed.

Harry stood straighter, unsure what he wanted to say, or do, but knowing he needed Draco closer.

He saw something spark in Draco's eyes - hope? - and then he half-turned, startled, as Charlie touched his arm and handed him a glass of water.

Harry glanced back to see Draco freeze, his face reverting to that cool, infuriating, indifference as Charlie stepped closer, putting a warm, strong arm around Harry and tracing a gentle pattern on his hip.

Harry didn't stop him.

Instead, he watched Draco turn and walk away. 

Again.


End file.
